


Irresistible

by RQ_drabbles (ravenclawsquill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill/pseuds/RQ_drabbles
Summary: The insolence of Malfoy's lazy drawl never failed to make Harry's blood boil… or rush south, it seemed.





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for [Hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.dreamwidth.org/), using Prompt 277: insolence / thirst.
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/profile) for the smut streamlining service, and for calling me out on my decadent overuse of punctuation.

“Back again, Potter?” Malfoy barely looked up from his paperwork, casting the briefest of glances at the doorway where Harry stood. It was no way to greet the Head Auror.

When Harry didn't answer, he set down his quill. “Well? Are you coming in or not?”

Harry gritted his teeth. The insolence of Malfoy's lazy drawl never failed to make his blood boil… or rush south, it seemed.

“I don't have all day, you know,” Malfoy continued. “Some of us have to get by on merit rather than favouritism.”

Harry lingered a moment longer, enraged and aroused in equal measure. He should walk away. It was the only sensible option, and yet it didn't feel like an option at all. Despite his best efforts, he always came back. Harry's craving for this was relentless, an insatiable hunger— no, it was more primal even than that: a thirst. The urge to drink Malfoy in, to have him right here at work… it was irresistible.

Mind made up, Harry crossed the office in three brisk strides, leaving the door wide open. He spun Malfoy’s chair to face him, then dropped to his knees. The low groan that escaped Malfoy’s throat confirmed what Harry already knew: his disinterest was just an act, no more than a show. 

Harry leaned forward only to be pushed aside. He watched as Malfoy deftly unbuttoned his trousers, revealing his prick; thick, flushed pink, a bead of clear fluid gathering at the tip. 

It was all the encouragement Harry needed. He flicked his tongue across the head, probing the slit, then took the full length of it into his mouth. 

“ _Uhhhhh…_ "

Malfoy snapped. He clawed at Harry’s hair, thrusting eagerly into the heat of Harry’s mouth, his breath catching in a series of stilted staccato gasps as Harry sucked him. 

His release hit the back of Harry's throat without warning, hot and salty; Harry’s eyes watered as he fought to swallow it. Malfoy held him in place until the aftershocks passed, then pushed him roughly away, breaking the spell.

Harry took the cue, clambering to his feet and leaving without a word. What was there to say? They both knew he'd be back.


End file.
